User talk:Appledash/Archive 6
there it is!![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jingle ♪']] 00:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) glad I could help.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 00:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) done.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 01:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) welcome!!if you need any more help just tell me![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 01:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dunno what to call this :Hm, while the apprentice system works very well for PCA, I don't think it's necessary in our project, since, you don't really need to learn the skills of helping in the project the same way you need to learn how to do a charart. I think having senior warriors creates enough of a distinction between levels of users, and that the apprentice system isn't yet needed, although it's a good suggestion. Perhaps when we get more members... ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 16:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) some thing wierd really weird theorey but tigerstar is not the '''REAL' killer. Thistleclaw made him EVIL! --Echopaw 17:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Charart No, that's not allowed. And you should be soon, you're doing a great job with your art. --Bramble-sama 21:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Chat Hi, want to chat on thishttp://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/WindClan_Camp page? I saw you were on. (: If you didn't know, Dewmist (RPed my be) is now the WindClan deputy. ßąէ ïиց 22:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Opinion Hi! I just got a new siggie, what do you think? It has links to my approved chararts, tutorial, and talk and user pages.--Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC)--Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC)--Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Deputy of World Well, Bramble appointed me leader of Project World, and I need a deputy. You've made a large number of edits in a short span of time, and you're very active. Well, do you accept the post of deputy of the project?Grayra Scourge • Redtail • Graystripe • Cinderpelt 05:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Moving Userpages Nope. Usernames cannot be changed, and moving a userpage/user subpages creates too much confusion.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 23:19, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : See helpwiki:Templates--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 00:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Making The CAT How do you make the cat? Like the cat itself, the outline, blank cat? Ya, that. How do you, I want to know because Im making my own warrior cats book... warrior Yeah,Im now a warrior of the PCA.[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 21:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Whitestorm *narrows eyes.* I dont know.Let me think about it.Then i'll let you know.There really isn't any special rights to a image,going as far as who can have it up for tweak week.*Gets up and flicks tail in formal good bye*[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 22:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tutorials As far as I know, you just select 'New Image' in pixlr/an editing program and draw an eye on there, than upload it. --Bramble-sama 22:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Problem Yeah. Just stand up for Poop and say what you think about him. And Bean too. They aren't bad people, just plain annoying. HawkeyRawr! LOL 23:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Whitestorm I have already said Im workin on the nicked ear for the apprentice,warrior,and deputy versions of Whitestorm.[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 23:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry I've haven't been on lately, Icy:P I have been grounded for life, but now I'm allowed back on:) So...what u get for xmas? P.S-I know that my siggy is outdated:P I'm going to change it:) -Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 21:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Whitestorm I was toying with his ear.i dont know how it looks,I might have to fix it. [[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 21:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC) re:re: Personally,I like mine better.Sorry.[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 21:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) re:re Fix what,exactly?*Narrows eyes and purrs alittle* [[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 21:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC? Go to #wikia-warriorcats-pca =) I'm there already Ѕд₦₫ 22:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) tutorials *dips head in greeting* Hello,Icestorm.How do I make my tutorial,I want one also.[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 22:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Archive Sure! That would be nice. Just do it however much you'd like. And how did you get that template for your talk page? I want one. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 00:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to change the colors to black and aqua? Oh, and where's the archive go?Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 00:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) That would be nice. :PMøųşëţąłőŉ!! 00:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol not on here, much :P But I'm on WFWikia :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 02:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Story Wikia this is teh website about my story i told you about. it still needs way more things, i'm not done yet. well here it is:http://hiddenspirit.wikia.com/wiki/HiddenSun%27s_Stories_Wiki[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-Valentine ღ']] 03:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Patchpaw Well, in my experience sometimes when using a 1px paintbrush to outline tha patches they don't always become enclosed sections. Jut use a paintbrush to colour them in, or try drawing a second line of pixels all the way around the section you want to colour, fill the line in and then give it another go. Ѕд₦₫ 14:27, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blackstar Hi Icestorm. I'll let you have the image but next time you might want to reserve the character first. Honostly the only reason I chose him was because I wanted another cat to do but with more blanks now there are plenty of other images that i'd rather do.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 19:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC) It's ok. the image I made can become one of my fan characters. any ideas of what I should name him?AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 19:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) cool never would've thought of that. Thanks! Btw to show there are no hard feelings I would like th make you a charart. only if you want one tho =)AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 20:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. A long haired dark brown Tabby tom please. His name is Bramblestorm and he has amber eyes.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 20:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) By striped do you mean like the style i used on Snaketail_(FQ) or like Rippleclaw?AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 20:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Last thing. what rank and tom or she-cat? Bramblestorm is a warrior.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 20:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! does it matter what rank or gender your cat is?AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 19:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Icy. (grins) I love the present! HawkeyRawr! LOL 21:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:PC You have been a member since November 19, 2009. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 16:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Here she is. Her name is Sweetstripe. Let me know if you want anything changed.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 19:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mothflight Sorry, but the only way to add it in is to make a character pixels section and put in both of her images in gallery format (since the warrior image is not her current rank), but my computer doesn't accept the coding to make a gallery, and only the text will show up instead of the images. So, I was hoping someone else would do it instead (I apoligize for my computer's stupidity><). --Hд₩₭₮д Re: Of course! We haven't talked in a while, I'd love to! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 01:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) How do I type something? [[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'm on now! XD [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Here! :3 Awesome thanks! I'll just randomly name them. The brown one is Quaker and the gray queen is Birdnose.--'Nightshine' ★ 03:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll make you two cats if you'd like. Any requests?--'Nightshine' ★ 04:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay!--'Nightshine' ★ 04:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Here are your cats! Tell me if you want anything changed or fixed.--'Nightshine' ★ 06:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) World IRC Not now. Let the project have at least 20 - 25 members.– – Grayra – – Scourge • Redtail • Graystripe • Cinderpelt 09:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Brokentail Yeah, I had thought about that before I was the leader of the project. I agree that he should be moved to Brokentail, which I'll do right now, but personally, I don't think he needs an elder charart. Why? He only stayed with the elders because he was a prisoner- not because of his age or blindness. When Tigerclaw and his rogues attacked the camp Brokentail proved he was still quite able to fight despite his blindness, so I don't think he should be considered an elder, but, for charart purposes, that falls under Bramble, Sandy, and the Senior warriors' choice. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 14:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Icestorm! I'm glad to meet you, you seem like a nice person. I'm not a Warriors Wiki user, but I make edits that should be included or that shouldn't. I see that you've been changing my edits on Squirrelflight and Brightheart's articles. Why? Are my edits okay? I'm changing them because Squirrelflight may have argued with Brambleclaw in the begining of Starlight, but she didn't with him at the very end of the book. And the "she becomes friends with Ashfur" thing doesn't have to be there because that doesn't happen until Twilight. If Squirrelflight is related to Ashfur, why would Ashfur want to be mates with his niece? That's why I'm removing those things from her article. You can leave the "Squirrelflight then fights with Brambleclaw" but it's not a "relationship" until Sunset. It's a friendship. One more thing, I don't think we should have the "She argues with Cloudtail repeatedly" thing on there either. I delete sad couple stuff like this because I like both of these couples: SquirrelxBramble and CloudxBright. So, can you please stop removing my edits? Reply. Niki's pic I made Nightspark for Niki. :) HawkeyRawr! LOL 20:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: You can do them, yes. --Bramble-sama 20:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Question Okay, so how do you make Charart Tutorial pages and such? Yeah, as you can tell, I'm not a Eu :3MossI'm Up There! 20:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanketh! Okay I don't mean to pester you, but 1. how do you make archives for talk pages and 2. how do you make those notice things at the top of you talk page?MossI'm Up There! 21:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay! And again, thanks!MossI'm Up There! 21:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Icestorm! Btw, how did last night go? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) K. I'll meet you there [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Supper's over, wanna get back on the IRC? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) What?! Icestorm, how did you break your arm? I'm sorry if this isn't my business, but...MaplefernHi everyone! 20:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Aww...that's no fair! MaplefernHi everyone! 20:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ancient Leader Names :Because in an Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky said that the custom of adding -star to a leader's name was invented after their time. See Warriors Wiki Talk:Characters/Archive 8#Thunder/River/Shadow/Windstar Name Mistake? ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 21:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Patchpaw Okay, I blurred the patches and the shading more for you. So, here you go :) I saved it under a different file name though, just in case [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Molepelt Okay, I had to completely re do his shading, because I filled in his pelt with a darker color. But I'd like to teach you how to do highlights, images always seem to look better with highlights :) --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:31, January 19, 2010 (UTC) thank you Thank you! It's great being a warrior of the project I love. Sure i'll chat. [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 21:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, of course I forgive you Iceh :D --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank you! Well, I gotta go know, but I'll be back later today I promise :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Yay! My favorite character!!!! Yay! Thanks, Icy! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 23:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Frostfur I had her reserved from January 23. who else would it be? Why do you want to do her?--'Nightshine' ★ 02:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry..but I want to do her.--'Nightshine' ★ 19:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean?--'Nightshine' ★ 22:52, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I forgive you.--'Nightshine' ★ 22:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) sure sure, I switched him to sparrowpeltMINNOWCLAW 02:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Siggy Yeah, it's okay, as long as it doesn't say "Taste the Rainbow". :P insanTA RAINBOWeular 16:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Archive My talk page needs archiving again, could you? ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 23:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) All of it would be nice. :) See u l8r! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 23:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yay! Yep I did. It was kind of hard to do though. Sure you can make me one! Name: Mallowfoot Shorthair Gender: Tom Position: Warrior Eyes: Green Pelt: Pale brown Markings: White paws, belly, muzzle and tipped tail--'Nightshine' ★ 02:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) heyy Heyy, Icy, I'm actually on:) Hey, I found a new website you may like its called http://www.warriorswish.net/forum2/ and its really fun! Come check it out! I'm Moonshadow:) on there! Hope to see u there! ♥ Moony4u!! ♥ I'm Not Fat, I'm Fluffy!! 21:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) U are!!! What's your name on there? I'll add u as a friend...:) ♥ Moony4u!! ♥ I'm Not Fat, I'm Fluffy!! 21:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) PS-I'm going to check out the site you wanting me to go on right now!!:P Wat u get for XMAS? I got a laptop(yay!!) and a wii and other stuff:P btw, I got caught online midnight on a school night, so I was grounded :( But know I'm back:P! Are u in DoveClan or FinchClan? ♥ Moony4u!! ♥ I'm Not Fat, I'm Fluffy!! 21:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Kay, I joined:P How long will it update? ♥ Moony4u!! ♥ I'm Not Fat, I'm Fluffy!! 21:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) You left me alone on Feathers! Wetty What do you mean they only had 31 flavors?! 21:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Na, I'd rather have you call me Silverthistle (I like it much ''more). Make whatever ya like, check out the cats on my talk page and that might give ya some ideas k? I know this came out of no where, but I am in fact a girl. Silverthistle 21:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mallowfoot Thanks! :D--'Nightshine' ♥ 02:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Thanks for adding me! =3 So, how's life going for you? ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 17:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) WEB NOTE Whats the link to fireclans channel again? [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]] 23:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I think I could archive it on my own....but would you mind giving me a quick tutorial (I don't want to mess up!) MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 00:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Day Happy Valentines Day!--'''Nightshine ♥ 01:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Valentine's Day ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 01:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Iceh :) But isn't Valentine's day not for another... 9 days? XD Nice to get into the spirit though. insanTA RAINBOWeular 01:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!!! Thanks Icestorm! Happy Valentines Day!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:11, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valetine's Day! happy Valentine's day! MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 23:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines Icey! ßąէ ïиց 02:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY VANLINTINES!! HAPPY VALINTINES!!! EcHoPaW 14:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) After Sunset: We Need to Talk thumb|394px|left♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Web Site We need to work on our website soon, because I have set the un-veiling date to be March. 1st. We have a very small window of time to talk about what will be added to it, and we still have eto edit the already made pages, and we need to create more articals. Can you go on our IRC channel so we can talk about adding things to the site, and work on it tomarro? [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 23:12, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Advice Hey Icestorm! I need your advice about something. On my favorite couples list, I'm starting to wonder if I should change the format. Do you think I should keep it like it is, or have it full size like this (Below) with a comment attatched? Big Realization ...We joined the wiki within a day of each other...I think...HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 02:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) It is like, really cool! :) HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 02:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Chara art? *Iggy *Tom *Loner *Longhair? *Pale Silver *Light ginger flecks. a white tail tip, and brown paws. *Blue Thanks in advance. isнιηε 02:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Thanks! It's so awesome. isнιηε 13:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) World How do you fill in a picture for project world? Cuz I made a article on the gorrge and it need a pic. thanks.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: See here, here and this. There's more, too. Other users don't seem to mind! Batwing ♥ 19:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) |} Ok K, I'll be there in a minute [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 00:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Olympics!!! Happy Olympics!!!! Yes I just had to be different... Yeah...HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 02:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanx! XD! Thanx for signing my user page! Pls call me Fawny! Fawnstorm 17:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Olympics! Happy olympics! Horray for the awesome ice skating race! HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 00:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes! Of course you can :) Here - Name: Cloudfire Rank: Warrior Pelt: Short Description: Small white she-cat with dark ginger patches and bright green eyes Thanks! [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You should be proud of her, she's really nice! I've only got two things, 1) Could you make the patches darker? And 2) Add one more biggish patch to her back. Thanks Icestorm! [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I figured out how to work GIMP -blows noisemaker- so can I make you a charart? Batwing ♥ 02:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ta-da! Tell me if there's anything wrong with her. (: Batwing ♥ 02:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Er, I can re-do her, but I kind of already blurred the white too much to smudge it. Should I re-do her? Batwing ♥ 15:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi! Thanks for the offer Icestorm, but I'm an apprentice of PCA and already know how to make chararts. Thanks, though. And plz make sure to participate in "Beewing's Valentine's Day Warrior Name Contest" (more details on my talk page).[[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 02:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Sure :) Name: Creampaw Rank: Apprentice Pelt: Long Description: Long haired cream colored she-cat with green eyes and white paws Thanks! Oh and also, (sorry if I'm being annoying) could you blur the shading and patches on Cloudfire? Thanks! [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart Ideas Thanks! But Hollyleaf already has a kit image and Spottedleaf (A) is reserved. I think I might do Longtail(W)--'Nightshine' ♥ 02:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure how I could teach you but it's worth a shot--'Nightshine' ♥ 02:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay. So do you want to do a warrior, queen, apprentice etc.?--'Nightshine' ♥ 03:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure! So this is what you do: 1. Fill in the blank with light grey 2. Use a darker grey to draw a bunch of stripes going up and down the cat--'Nightshine' ♥ 22:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it took so long. Well here is my version--'Nightshine' ♥ 01:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) To make it so the line art is still visible you have to merge the two layers together. To do that you right click on the top layer then select merge down--'Nightshine' ♥ 23:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Well. I can add the line art to it. But I can't fix it in GIMP--'Nightshine' ♥ 23:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Here I added the line art. You should add ear pink--'Nightshine' ♥ 23:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentines! Happy Valentines Day! --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 03:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Icey if you want to chat with me go to the irc and type in #wikia-thunderclan'scamp ok Echo Rocks! My Talk! 16:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pixlr Hmmmm, well there are two things you could do. One, would be to lighten the shading more. (But that might not work very well) Or you could ask someone who has gimp or photoshop to pull the image up on their computer and blur the shading there--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 21:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nominations You can nominate at any time really. If you do plan on doing so then just make sure that person is really worthy of the status, not just have great art. That may sound unfair, but all our users have, or are learning to have, great art and I don't think giving someone a higher status than another purely on that reason sends out a very good message. Anyway, ignore my ramblings (well, don't...) and yes, of course. ✐SaNdY 19:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Gimp Sure. (: Basic Tools Fill Tool - fill the selected area with a color or pattern. Looks like a paint bucket. Pencil Tool - hard edge painting using a brush. Looks like a pencil. Paintbrush Tool - paint smooth strokes using a brush. Looks like a paintbrush. Dodge/Burn Tool - use for shading/highlights. Looks like a black ball on a stick. Blur Tool - blur the selected area. Looks like a tear. Smudge Brush - smudge selectivly using a brush. Looks like a hand. Shading A Cat I use layers. I'll teach you how to use them, too, because it makes it 100x easier. :D 1. Open your image. 2. Open the layer menu (it should already be open) and make a copy of the first layer. 3. Select the top layer, and where it says "mode", set it to "multiply". 4. Select the bottom layer, and check the box next to the checkered gray&white box. 5. Using a large brush (not bucket, I suggest paintbrush) paint in the cat. Don't worry about coloring in the eyes, or if you are making a medicine cat, the herbs. 6. Shade as you would normally with the burn tool. Don't blur it, but get the dodge tool and circle in the highlights. (For an example of what the shading should look like, go to Darkhallow's user page.) 7. Select the blur tool. Set strength to 100 (it should be on 50) and BLUR! Don't worry about the lineart, it won't blur, thanks to layers. (: 8. Go back and color the eye. You might need to change what layer you are coloring to get it filled in properly. 9. Add ear pink, and blur it. I suggest turning the blur tool back down to 50 for it. 10. Your GIMP charart is done. (: Save it in a GIF format so the layers won't get messed up. Let me know if there's anything you still have questions about. (: ♪ Ba ♫ 20:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I already do what Maple says. I just gave you a full GIMP tutorial! But no one seems to care when I do nice stuff for them. ♪ Ba ♫ 21:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) None of them seem to show it. ♪ Ba ♫ 21:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter if you talk to them, it's not going to make them appreciate me more. But thanks for the offer. ♪ Ba ♫ 21:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stormfu Approved :D --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 00:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) GIMP Can you give me GIMP address??I mean right up to the drawing place.My country isn't up there..--≈Ivy-sama≈ 07:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Random Charart Ya, I'd be glad if you joined! Don't post your entry/entries on my talk page, go to the Charart Contest archiative on the top of my talk page, click it, and that's where you leave your entries. The one you have currently, I think you could do better. Try and post the most awsomemest charart's for your entrys! *smiles* ♣Silverthistle 18:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lol! Thanks Ice! It's very tempting to start a fight, but if Jayfeather really is ignoring me, then a fight won't help. If he's ignoring me, he's just messing up articles to annoy me. *sigh* It'd be fun though... --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Flameshine Hey Icestorm? I was on Bluestar's wiki a couple of minutes ago, and I found out that Ravnestar had died. I was really sad, but then I realized that Firepelt had become leader, and Silvertail was deputy. Flameshine was listed as a warrior. Do you know why? My feelings are hurt a little bit... --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Awww! I don't want to turn into Mudclaw, but that really isn't all that fair--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ice *purrs* I guess it's not that big a deal since I roleplay Rubystar, but Flameshine is my favorite character on the wiki and I was really looking forward to her leading ThunderClan. I left a message on Firepelt's talk page (On Blue's wiki) I should probably delete it, since he can't really do anything about it, and now that I know what happened. Flameshine also challenged Firestar in the camp, I hope he doesn't get too mad.... --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I think the vandal's stopped for now. I keep a watch on the recent changes page though, just in case. Thanks for telling me! [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Randomness Wikia Problem Icestorm, I did not taunt Hawkfire on Randomness Wikia. There must have been some misunderstanding. I would never taunt Hawkey. And I am not Redclaw, I don't have a user name or anything. Please lift my block because I didn't do it!!! 18:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Brindlepaw Hi Icestorm. If you'd like I could blur the spots on your brindle paw image and post the result here to see if you like it. I do my blurring in GIMP now.HaikageAsh's Talk 00:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Here ya go. File:Brindle_paw.pngI'm not sure if it's any better since I had to turn down the power of my blur tool. The first time the spots disappeared. HaikageAsh's Talk 00:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) No problem. it's a different file name so all you have to do if replace your's with it or upload this one over it. Would you mind commenting on my Hutch image.HaikageAsh's Talk 00:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) charcat I would LOVE it if you could make me one with a pic of what my cat looks like on it!! please and Thnx cat's name: Dawnblaze cat's gender: Female cat's rank: Warrior Longhair or shorthair: Shorthair cat's base coat color: Dark gray Necessary markings: Dark golden tortishell (kinda like Spottedleaf's) and white chest and 2 white front paws and a white right back paw cat's eye color: Ice blue(like Hawkfrost's) thnx again : ] Sorry sorry the name is Dawnmouse(just like mine)Dawnblaze 04:15, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Im a new user and I really like your siggie. How do you get a siggie like that? Tansyfoot 19:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone help me copy and paste my sig on here? I need helping looking through the history... Sig Test SaintIce ♣ 00:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Siggies! Hi, I tried the siggie and it didnt work. Can u try again? Tansyfoot 18:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply I don't want to argue with you, but this is ''a free country ya know. If you live inside the United States it is, anyways... And I suggested leaving this Wiki for Cats of the Clan wiki because: #This Wikia isn't as free/loose as the other Wikia #They don't make you stop asking and making random charart That's why, and I don't mean this in a rude or stubborn way. :) ♣Silverthistle 02:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) That's an odd way to say "I miss you" but, ok!? So just checking, are you a dude or a gal? Cause' im a girl... anyways, what else do you mean? The warning and all? ♣Silverthistle 02:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Dictionary Could I help you with your Dictionary? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ]][[User talk:Maplefern|'''torch...]] 23:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) So you want A-Z, without Definitions? And is the page created? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I would prefer if you just added to mine. It would be much easier. =) It's User:Bluestar1776/Dictionary, and as for ABC order, I have a website I use, http://alphabetizer.flap.tv/. =) ♪ Ba ♫ 01:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC)! RE: IRC Um...I'm having trouble or something. I can't write or anything, I've never been on IRC before yso I have no clue what to do. Can you help?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh! i get it! Thanks! I'm goingot go there now. Maybe we could chat or something...?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm really sorry. My mom just got home and I have to eat dinner. So sorry.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Icestorm!HaikageAsh's Talk 16:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Heh heh... Heh heh...sorry...I didn't see your message from last year! Ahhhh! I had only seen FirePelt's, and I thought I had already responded to yours! But today I realized I hadn't! Shocking...sorry. But no, I'm not an admin on here. =D Wish I was If U Seek Clover 19:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to! I might notbe there, I'm not good at figuring out computer stuff, but I'll try!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 21:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) FirePelt Firepelt has been banned from COTCW for one week.:( B-Day-Kitty! 02:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) She was bugging Blue about why he couldn't be leader. She got mad and said should i ban him blah blah blah B-Day-Kitty! 02:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC)